hotwheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:SyndicateOfSpeed
Customs Wow! Your customs are amazing!!! ᵗʰᵉʰºᵗʷʰᵉᵉˡˢᵍᵘʸ₉₉ (ᵗᵃˡᵏ!) ( ) ( ) 21:14, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Proposition. Greetings Syndicate. According to what I've said, and what I've seen in the photo. I commented that it is possible to restore it, and return up to 90% of a former glory. But before I explain how they might do. Let me ask you a completely honest proposal. I do not doubt for a moment that you could restore it by yourself, but you will need materials, very specific. Certainly not if you have, and others who do not know if you sell for a minor. So my proposal is as follows: Send me your car in its current state. I commit myself to restore it. And without charging anything. The only expense you would have to do, would be the sending process from the post office where you live. I pledge to restore it, the more effectively as possible. And even more. To be able to follow up on the Blog option, my personal web page of the wiki. I will put pictures of the process. That yes. Be warned that the process can last a month. Since I work, and restoration would have to make in my spare time. Consider this as a personal favor, and completely honest. Think of this offer. And if you agree, please let me know. Otherwise, we explain how to restore it yourself, and tools and materials. Best regards ...Serralson 20:20, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Hello, and welcome to the Hot Wheels Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:SyndicateOfSpeed page. Chances are, if you're here, you love Hot Wheels like we do. That's why we like to greet new users personally and provide a few handy suggestions to get them up to speed on how this particular wiki operates. In no time at all, you'll be helping to add to the knowledge base. And now for the tips: *When leaving messages on discussion pages, always finish them by typing ~~~~. This automatically adds your username to the comment so everyone will know who it came from, and when. *When making edits to pages, please leave a short note as to what it was you did. There is a space at the bottom of each page you're editing just for this feature. This helps the other users and the administrators so that they can know at a glance any new changes. You can see all the new changes yourself by clicking on the "recent changes" link found on the left of every page. *You should always try to make new pages look like the pages already created. That way, they will all look uniform and the information they contain will always be in the same place. This makes it easier on everybody to find things. *For information about how to do wiki-related things, check out the FAQ for more tricks. *If you would like tips on photographing Hot Wheels, just about anything you might need to know can be found by clicking on this link: Tips On How To Photograph Hot Wheels. And lastly, if you have any questions or suggestions, please leave a message on my talk page and I'll see if I can help! -- HaarFager (Talk) 00:33, July 2, 2010 Enjoy the Hot Wheels Wiki! ::Cool stuff! I'm a frustrated DIY 'modifier' myself.Perhaps we'll swap some ideas.I like your innovation. Pirate4722 02:43, July 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Do you know of anyone who makes 1/64 decals? I'm in need of an Oakland Raider Pirate image for the side of a Black & Silver Shaker I'm doing. Pirate4722 20:31, July 3, 2010 (UTC) hah nice customs i have some of the cars you have (i think) and you should post that guide of that car you mentioned :) Check your local toys r us or kmart or even walmart or target for the Mclaren I'm sure you'll find it very soon. I've had mine for several months and I'm glad I was fortunate to find mine. Looks like it is, but no. That 56' Flash rider looks like it is worth money. Not really, because I haven't checked, if you could tell me the year, I could check. Personally, it looks like a nice car.User: Simozoom 127, 14:59 6-11-11 customs page. hi! i see that we have both made customs pages. my idea was to make a page with a gallery. sort of like the hot wheels car errors page. but on your page i can't figure out how to add a gallery or post my own picture. so i was hoping that you could move your picture from your page to mine. when you go there it will look blank, but click edit and you will see the gallery. the page is called, "Customs". thanks! -1:64 01:15, June 26, 2011 (UTC) about the customs page, i added a picture of a custom synkro and renamed the section "syndicateofspeed's custom cars" and called it "customs" so that every user does not have a section, because then users with just one or two customs would have there own section and the page would be endless. i hope that is okay with you. let me know what you think! -1:64 19:13, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Tszuta | Talk 16:14, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Mr. Synicate, I need Your help very soon.